Mishap in Black Butler
by isfanastyandlovereal
Summary: this is basically like after the first episode... unfortunately poor Lizzie has died.. Ciel has found a replacement me! why me? couldn't have picked someone else?
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the forest on a mostly cloudy day, with some slight fog. It was thick but I could still see the sun through them. When the sun wasn't covered by the clouds it gave it a beautiful effect. The sun peeking through the fog was nice every now and then. The wind went up my hood and tickled my skin as it spread to my sleeves. I shivered a little. I liked my little forest. After all I had been here for my whole life basically. There weren't any surprises ever. I was raised here and still am. I am only thirteen. I like my jeans and sweat shirts. I was wearing my G.A.P. one right now, with my hood pulled up. It was a deep navy blue and the letters were a faded dark burgundy red. My brown hair was out of my hood. My jeans were a dark faded blue. I chose these clothes because of two reasons. One, There were comfy. Two, they were good for this weather. It is about 50 degrees outside. I sighed as I heard vines and branch crunch beneath my black and white striped, short top, converse shoes. I wore light blue ankle socks. I kept walking and I felt like something was wrong. The trees seemed a little different. The trees didn't seem so tall they seemed to be wider and the branches forming like a dome. They didn't look like any fir trees. I turned around slowly. I looked around to see what looked like Ceil following a man, Sebastian was following behind him. I turned back around slowly only to find Sebastian in my face. I gasped.

"Hello," He said giving a creepy smile.

I took a few steps back on the thick with dewy grass. I nearly fell over til I bumped into someone behind me. I tuned back around to see Ciel with his cane and top hat. His eye cover wit an eye patch. His face blank.

"Hello, Miss have you heard of a girl named Michelle C.?" He asked me in his gentleman tone.  
I bit my lower lip. I walked over to a nearby tree and leaned against it, crossing my arms.  
"Yeah why?" I replied.  
Ciel kept his blank face. "Lizzie, had a horrible accident-"  
"And has passed away.." Sebastian interrupted.  
Ciel looked at Sebastian angry, then back to me. "Yes, anyways," Ceil sighed."I know where she is cause I'm looking right at her."  
My eyes widened as Sebastian picked me up.  
"Sebastian, take her back to the estate." Ceil told him with a frown on his face.  
"Yes, my lord." He said.  
I squirmed around like a lunatic. His arm was hooked around my waist tightly. I was planted on his shoulder. I fists were pounding on his back and my leg kicking him in the side hard.  
"Let me go!" I yelled.  
"It is impossible to disobey my young masters orders.." He replied.  
"Let me go or you'll regret it!" I yelled still pounding on his back and kicking him.  
He didn't reply.  
I growled kicking him in the balls.  
He turned his head to look at me. I saw his purple eyes flickering at me. "That would have hurt if I were alive." He told me, in low dark voice.

I got away from his grip and ran for my life. Gravel flew up from behind my feet. I was a little tired before I turned around to see what was going on. Bad mistake. Ceil didn't have an eye patch anymore. It was on his forehead flipped up.

"I order you to get her! Don't let her get away!" He order yelling.  
Sebastian turned his head ever so slightly. He had a smirk on his face and is eyes were flickering.

My heart skipped a few beats as I saw him. I turn and ran for my life. I wouldn't stop running. I changed my direction by running in the dry grass. I was tackled from behind and pinned to the hard ground with my arms behind my back. He tied me quickly. He tied me extremely tight. He flipped me over so I was laying on tied my arms. I gasped as he pressed my ankles together and tied my ankles together tightly. The rope burned my skin. It was extremely tight. He tied a big knot.

"That should do it." Sebastian said, smirking. He picked me up and set me on his shoulder, hooking an arm around my waist keeping steady.  
"Let me g-" I tried but he gagged my mouth.  
"That should keep you quiet til we get to the manor." He said as he shifted from walking to sprinting.  
I squirmed around screaming, muffled. I was not gonna let him take me. Not like this. Where am I anyways I am for sure not in America anymore. THis place is way different from where I live, extremely. What did I do to get here? How did I get here and why would Ciel want me?

A/N:Hey what do you know? I finally finished this up.. lol sorry I have spring break right now so I might be posting chapter willy nilly. So here's my first chapter sorry it isn't so long but it gets better.. I have many ideas and plans for this one.. I just hope all goes well.

~isfanastyandlovereal


	2. Chapter 2

I squirmed around and Sebastian's silk shoulder. I watched us walk in the gravel road. The crunching of the rocks really were annoying me. He walked gracefully and gently. He opened the door to the entrance of the giant mansion. The door was an elegant oak wood door with a finish. It was in a nice muddy brown. He walked into the dark mansion. The walls were lit with thin, tall, candles. They were dripping with wax pooling at the bottom of the gold painted metal holder. For all I know they could be gold. Ceil.. where the hell was he? He's really ticking me off. Sebastian threw me into a room. I growled as he untied me. the room was furnished but the windows were sealed shut. I banged on the them and gasped in pain. Sebastian gave a little chuckle.  
"Thick glass." He said closing the door and locking me in.  
I laid on the nice Victorian bed. The bed covers were made of a chocolate brown silk and had a black lace design. The pillows matched only the black lace only outlined it. I drifted to sleep.

I saw my friend out the window. Adriane. She looked at me.  
"I'll always get you out." She mouthed outside my window.  
I nodded. "I'm in serious crap." I mouthed.  
She nodded.

Adriane is my friend who was half shinigomi and demon. She had black wings and had her chain saw but Grel often took it from her. I wondered why she was also here. I sighed drifting back to sleep.

I sat at the dinner table. I began eating with Ciel. He looked at me then Sebastian.  
"Any news Sebastian?" He asked before taking a bite into some peas.  
Sebastian looked at him."Yes the duke is throwing a ball."  
Ceil looked at me. "I need you to do a favor for me."  
My eyes widened. "What would it be?" I asked a little curious and nervous ans I was up ready to jump out of my wooden chair. The table matched as well.  
"I need you to go to a ball for me it's tonight." He told me.  
"Alright..." I replied still a little puzzled.  
"Sebastian show what she has to wear.. I'll be there in a minute" He ordered.  
Sebastian gave bow. "Yes, my Lord."

I got up and headed towards the exit of the dinning room. I ran into my friend Alisa and gasped. She looked at me as I was dragged away into a room. I tripped into the room landing on a bed.

"I shall show you what you must wear..." He explained, walking towards the closet. He pulled out a corset.  
"There is no way I'm wearing that!" I barked.  
He looked at me then turned as Ciel walked in with his cane. "Sebastian I order you to put that on her." I gasped.

Sebastian got it on me by pure force. I gasped as he tightened it. He pulled and I could barley breathe. He pulled it into a bow.  
"There.." He said in a proud voice.  
I was panting and some sweat dripped on my forehead. "What next?" I groaned.  
Sebastian pulled out the dress from episode four.  
I gasped."No!" I nearly screamed.  
He pulled it over my head.  
I gasped as he handed me a hoop skirt and fish net tights.  
"Put these on." He said.  
"Why fish nets they won't see my legs.." I said.  
"Just put them on." He said.

I groaned removing my jeans and pulled on the hoop skirt then the tights. I smiled seeing a pair of boots that were about knee high and pulled them on my feet. The were made of leather and were dark brown. Sebastian looked at me.  
"Why boots?"  
"They won't see my legs it won't matter." I told him, giving him a death glare.  
"We are curling your hair.." He said.  
I rolled my eyes and watched him walk out. He came back. And started to curl my hair. I groaned. He stuck it up into two pig tails on the sides. He gave me a hat and gloves. I put them on and sighed. I hate pink. I hate it.

We were in the carriage. I rode next to Sebastian. Ceil rode on the other side of the carriage.

"Sebastian, you will listen to Michelle and do what she pleases. Keep her safe." He said.

Someone opened the door. I walked out lifting up my dress keeping it from getting caught on anything. I went onto the ground. It was gravel. People began to whisper as Sebastian got out. He was dressed differently. He lead me inside where I saw Adriane next to Aloise. I gasped. She can not see me like this. She was dressed in male clothes. Sebastian pulled me onto the dance floor and I looked up blushing, ever so slightly.  
"Care to waltz?" He asked.  
"Nope.." I said as we began.

I knew this dance. It was easy. He twirled me. He pulled me close by hooking an arm around my waist.  
"There's the duke." He whispered in my ear, looking towards the blonde male.  
I looked over slightly and nodded.

Sebastian shoved me towards him. I tripped and landed in the dukes arms.

"Hello," He said giving me a warm smile. "You are so beautiful, would you like to dance?"  
I smiled back."I would love too."

He placed a hand on my waist and got in the bath room dancing position.

***

We dance for a while. when I was done I curtsied and he bowed in a response. He looked up at me.  
"Would you walk with me?" He ask lending a hand.  
I took it and he lead me away from the crowd. He opened a white door leading me into a dark hallway only light from the light ballroom. He opened a door leading me into a room. I became dizzy.  
"What did you?" I could finish. I fell to the ground.  
"Close your eyes and sleep." He purred.

Just as if on cue I did. Everything turned black.

A/N: I'm basing the next couple of parts off of episode 4 in black butler. But what did you think? Let me know I having been posting because of school but it's getting closer to summer time so I will start posting more.

~isfanastyandlovereal


End file.
